El Regreso a Invernalia
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: "Este fic participa en el reto nº 101 'Algo pasa con tu OTP' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Jon acepta la oferta de Stannis y se lleva a Val a Invernalia.


**Hola queridos lectores de la sección... ****A Song of Ice and Fire, antes de seguir hablando como lo hago habitualmente solo quiero dejar en claro dos cosas:**

**1) Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado al universo de A Song of Ice and Fire, pertenece a George RR Martin.**

**2) Este fic participa en el reto nº 101, Algo Pasa Con Tu OTP. Del Forums Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

**Este es la segunda vez que participó, en un reto de Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. ****Yo creo que esta demás, en decir sobre la temática del reto ****por razones lógicas pero mi desafío consiste/reto, en la pareja de Jon y Val… personalmente creo que veremos algo más, en los dos siguientes libros de ****A Song of Ice and Fire... sobre la relación de JonxVal.**

**Bien, se me reto o mejor dicho se presentaron tres situaciones sobre la pareja que elige. Las que fueron:**

**1) Jon trepa el Muro con Val e Ygritte.**

**2) Jon acepta la oferta de Stannis y se lleva a Val a Invernalia. ****(Elegida)...**

**3) Antes de los acontecimientos de Juego de Tronos (298 d.C), Val escala el Muro y la encuentran al sur de este. eventualmente llega a Invernalia donde es acogida. **

**De las tres situaciones, elegí la segunda opción. En lo personal prefiero mantener sucesos pasados en su lugar y jugar con el futuro eligiendo la segunda opción: ****Jon acepta la oferta de Stannis y se lleva a Val a Invernalia. **

**Espero que lo disfruten, queridos lectores. ****Sin mayores palabras iniciamos:**

* * *

_Es el año 300 d.C…. la casa Bolton ha caído y el pretendiente del Trono de Hierro, Stannis Baratheon ha muerto en la batalla de Invernalia. __El hijo bastardo del difunto Ned Stark, ha sido nombrado como el nuevo Lord Stark, por el presunto heredero del Trono de Hierro._

_ Apoyado incluso por las casas norteñas y los clanes del Pueblo Libre. Recordando la antigua historia de Bael el Bardo, un miembro de la casa Stark y una mujer del Pueblo Libre se han unido en matrimonio volviendo a refundar, la ancestral casa norteña._

_Y en cuanto al Bastardo de Fuerte Terror… su destino ha sido decidido por Lord Jon Stark._

* * *

**El Regreso a Invernalia**

**En el descampado de Invernalia…**

–¡Nieve!, los Antiguos Dioses lo exigen y como ha sido siempre_– _dijo Sigorn, el Magnar de Thenn.

Los thennitas, fueron los responsables en atraparlo y ahora lo dejaban a disposición del nuevo Lord Stark.

–¡Lo sé!_– _contesto Jon, sujetando firmemente la empuñadura de Garra.

En un breve recuento de la situación, tras la derrota de las huestes de Mance Rayder, la muerte de Dalla, el nacimiento del hijo de Mance, la frágil alianza con Tormund y sus seguidores. Stannis comenzaba nuevamente a cimentar su camino y reclamar el Trono de Hierro pero en el Norte con los ariscos señores norteños, resultaría ser un camino algo difícil de construir pero el Muro le ofreció la persona indicada para reconquistar todo Poniente, el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark.

Jon Nieve estaba al tanto de los sucesos en su hogar, y los norteños se mostraban descontento con el nuevo gobierno dirigido por Roose Bolton y su demente hijo Ramsay Bolton. Quizás, por mero azares del destino o intervención divina por un medio de un cuervo parlante, dijo:

–¡Jon Nieve!¡Rey!¡Rey-Nieve!...

Los partidarios de Stannis, consideraron esa última parte: Rey-Nieve… una especie de alianza entre el venado coronado y el lobo huargo albino. En cambio, los salvajes lo interpretaron como un mensaje de los Antiguos Dioses y siguiendo a Jon.

E incluso Samwell Tarly, Eddison Tollett, Férreo Emmett y entre otros hermanos de la Guardia, eligieron seguir a Jon Nieve hacia Invernalia. En cuanto a la Guardia de la Noche, quedó en manos de Alliser Thorne, Janos Slynt y su grupo proveniente de Desembarco del Rey. Ni les importó que un grupo de hermanos negros dejara la Guardia y siguiera al bastardo de Ned Stark hacia la guerra.

Los hombres de Stannis, los bautizaron con el mote de "Cuervos de Nieve", en honor a Jon. En cuanto a la nueva Lady Stark… fue reclamada siguiendo las antiguas tradiciones del Pueblo Libre y Jon terminó con el labio roto, un par de arañazos en la espalda, un corte en el abdomen por el cuchillo de hueso de Val y un ojo casi en tinta. Pero, el secuestro fue un completo éxito y la mujer roja de Asshai llevó a cabo la ceremonia con los salvajes y seguidores de Jon.

Fue sencilla pero marcaba un cambio para el norte y sus habitantes, el hijo del último y verdadero guardián del norte reclamaría su posición, y los señores norteños ignorarían la condición de bastardo.

Stannis ha muerto y sus huestes han jurado fidelidad a Lord Stark, los salvajes han puesto su confianza sobre él. Los norteños con ver a la famosa princesa salvaje, ni se opusieron a la mujer elegida por Jon y llenándola con regalos, en un intento de ganarse la simpatía de Val.

Finalmente, se debía zanjar el asunto del bastardo de Fuerte Terror. Después de todo el linaje Bolton iba a desaparecer, tras la muerte de Roose, se hablaba sobre el asesinato de Walda Frey y el infante recién nacido, todos muertos a manos de Ramsay.

Regresando a las afueras de Invernalia, específicamente en el descampado que se encontraba a menos de una legua donde se desarrollo la sanguinaria batalla.

Los thennitas custodiaban al bastardo de Bolton. En cambio los Manderly, Glover, Mormont, Umber, los clanes de la montañas norteñas, los rebeldes Hornwood y entre otras casas de menor jerarquía esperaban la ejecución del último Bolton. Los salvajes liderados por Tormund, esperaban una prueba digna de Jon y su palabra.

Val junto a los antiguos hermanos negros que decidieron seguir a Jon, aguardaban tranquilamente la ejecución.

–¿Será rápido?– pregunto Val a Samwell Tarly.

–Jon… Jon nunca ha sido de los que dan… un discurso largo u objeciones– contesto Sam, sonrojado por hablar con Val.

Edd el Penas había dado órdenes a los miembros de los Cuervos de Nieve y buscar un tocón perfecto para llevar a cabo la ejecución. Férreo Emmett hizo sonar el cuerno y los thennitas trajeron al prisionero.

Jon Stark desvaino a Garra, luciendo la hoja grisácea y reflectando los débiles rayos del sol. El prisionero, ni parecía intimidado a su ejecución o rogaría por misericordia. Los grandes labios en forma de gusano mostraron una sonrisa arrogante y carente de cualquier arrepentimiento, los testigos mantenían cualquier clase de comentario para sí mismo y Lord Stark debía ajusticiarlo.

–Lord Nieve– dijo Ramsay estudiando a salvajes, norteños y los antiguos fieles a Stannis.

–Puedes decir lo que te plazca pero una forma u otra, morirás y me encargare de ajusticiarte– dijo Jon.

–Un traidor al mando de traidores, violadores, ladrones y saqueadores. Una puta salvaje has tomado como esposa. ¡Tu rey ha muerto!... ¡Nunca serás un Stark!... ¡Greyjoy logró huir con su hermana!...¡Los Lannister se encargaran de ponerte en tu lugar!... ¡Y los Frey!– dijo Ramsay.

El bastardo de Fuerte Terror aprovechando los minutos de vida, en ese discurso para lograr evadir su destino. Se consideraba un gran maestro manipulador, pero los norteños exigían la sangre del último Bolton… zanjar lo sucedido en la Boda Roja, la posterior masacre de las huestes norteñas y todos los crimines de Ramsay.

Los hombres de Jon colocaron en posición al bastardo de Fuerte Terror, continuaba hablando contra el nuevo Lord Stark. Los norteños, preferían tener al hijo bastardo de Ned Stark que al demente hijo de Roose Bolton.

Jon sujeto firmemente la espada y los fieles a la causa del bastardo de Invernalia, les parecía ver un autenticó rey norteño de las leyendas, la espada se alzó y reflectando los débiles rayos del sol. Fue un corte limpio y rápido, la cabeza del bastardo de Fuerte terror rodó por el suelo y un charco de sangre se extendió hasta las puntas de las botas de Jon.

Samwell aparto la vista por unos segundos y Val ni parecía impactada por la ejecución.

–¡¿Lo enterramos o quemamos?!– pregunto Edd el Penas, rompiendo el silencio.

–¡Quémenlo!... tiene suerte en merecer un poco de amabilidad– contesto Jon viendo de reojo a Val y la mujer roja contemplando con una mueca de satisfacción.

**Invernalia…**

Los salvajes por incontables generaciones crecieron escuchando las historias sobre la ancestral casa Stark y su fortaleza en el corazón del norte, Invernalia. Un sueño para aquellos nacidos, en las frías tierras de Más-Allá-del-Muro, solo por antiguas expediciones o la historia del sagaz... Bael el Bardo, conocían sobre ella. Pero contemplarla, en persona resultaba ser algo completamente diferente y único… torres que tocaban el cielo, los edificios internos albergarían a todos los salvajes y fieles al nuevo Lord Stark. Ni hablar de la célebre princesa de los salvajes como los miembros de su pueblo estaban atónitos por residir detrás de las murallas.

Los pendones con la divisa de los Bolton, fueron quitados y quemados en el patio central. El lobo huargo volvían a ondear desde las almenas, las puertas de acceso nuevamente lucían el estandarte de la ancestral casa pero en lo más alto de la fortaleza, los antiguos hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche desplegaron un estandarte diferente… un lobo huargo albino de ojos rojos y corriendo en campo de sable, referente a Fantasma y la nueva posición de Jon.

–¡Jon!, ¡Jon!,¡Jon!...

Era el clamor de los antiguos hermanos, salvajes y abanderados del difunto Stannis. Los norteños renovaron sus juramentos al señor de Invernalia, ahora solo quedaba reunir a todos aquellos dispuestos a luchar y preparar la defensa de Poniente contra el verdadero enemigo.

La Guardia de la Noche estaba en manos de hombres necios, fácilmente manipulables e ignorando la verdadera amenaza sobre todo Poniente. Después de todo, en la guerra existían los sacrificios y los tontos incapaces de ver más allá de su propio ego, resultaría ser carne de cañón.

Luego de escuchar la renovación de los juramentos de las casas norteñas. Lord y Lady Stark, se dirigieron al bosque de los dioses.

Jon lo recordaba como tal, un lugar oscuro y primitivo. Tres acres en total con una edad aproximada de diez mil años. Compuesto por centinelas, robles, palos santos, espinos, fresnos, castaños, olmos y pinos soldados. En el centro estaba el pequeño estanque, oscuro y frío, junto al arciano con el rostro tallado en la madera con rasgos alargados y melancólicos. Él solo debió respirar profundamente y recordar tiempos más sencillos, su infancia y parte de su denominada adultez.

Un crío de 14 años que deseaba ser un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche y emular al joven dragón. Llevar a sus hombres a la gloria pero los juegos debían terminar, y guiar a los suyos a través de la Larga Noche.

–Un lugar muy antiguo– dijo Val, cogiendo del brazo a Jon.

En el fondo se sentía algo más aliviado por ver el bosque de los dioses intacto. Las hojas pudriéndose en el suelo, el olor de los arboles mezclándose, la tierra húmeda y el árbol corazón imponiéndose en el recinto cerrado.

Ambos rezaron por largos minutos, en la soledad del bosque de los dioses. Lord Stark rogó a los Antiguos Dioses, por esa ayuda y enfrentar la inminente llegada de las huestes espectrales del verdadero enemigo, el único enemigo que importaba realmente. Lady Stark agradeció a los Antiguos Dioses por permitir al Pueblo Libre refugiarse al sur del Muro. Pero, había sido desposada por el nuevo Lord Stark y ahora debía apoyarlo, en la cruzada para sobrevivir la Larga Noche y acabar con ellos.

Lentamente los días se iban acortando, las nevadas se volvían pan de cada día y los norteños lentamente iban agrupándose a la sombra de Invernalia. Coincidentemente, sus ruegos o creyeron que fueron escuchados por los Antiguos Dioses, interpretando aquel suave movimiento de las hojas rojas del arciano… fue tomada como respuesta a sus oraciones.

Jon involuntariamente hablo de su infancia y parte de su "vida adulta".

–Nunca tuve que abandonar Invernalia. Ni marcharme al Muro pero todo ha cambiado...– dijo Jon. Maldecía su decisión y esa visita del difunto rey Robert, su padre murió en el sur y acusado de traición.

Deseaba regresar el tiempo e impedir todo lo sucedido. Todo cambio, y ahora resultaba ser su responsabilidad de guiar a sus huestes como alertar al resto de Poniente, sobre la verdadera amenaza que se iba acercando hacia el Muro. Ella acorto la distancia entre manos y acariciándole el rostro, con el dedo índice derecho recorriendo la cicatriz dejada por el águila de Orell y besándolo.

–Uniste a enemigos y reclamaste tu hogar– dijo Val.

Saboreo su boca por unos segundos, la atrajo nuevamente y volviendo a besarla. Ambos labios se presionaban y jugando con las lenguas, un pequeño pellizco por debajo de la falda del vestido y una leve mordedura en los labios de él.

–No importa que suceda– dijo Jon, cogiendo la mano de Val.

–Eres el hombre que nos guiara a través de la Larga Noche y veremos el siguiente amanecer de una nueva era, Jon.

Nuevamente volvieron a besarse y los ojos del arciano atestiguaban lo sucedido. El melancólico rostro, se transfiguro en uno diferente.

Aquella noche, tras cenar y retirarse a la antigua habitación de Ned Stark. Al propio Jon, le resulto extraño pero aquel resultaba ser su lecho, los norteños le propusieron nombrarlo Rey en el Norte pero rechazando el titulo y asumiendo el titulo de Lord.

Mantuvieron relaciones sexuales hasta pasada de la media noche.

A finales del segundo mes de la reconquista de Invernalia. Se anunció a los salvajes, norteños y sureños sobrevivientes de Stannis sobre el embarazo de Val y marcando definitivamente el regresó del linaje Stark. Y esa efímera felicidad solo sería un pequeño respiró de la venidera guerra.

* * *

**Y reto cumplido, queridos lectores. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos o aquellas que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi correspondiente reto, intente mantener apegado en cierta medida de…"los posibles sucesos alternos"… y entre otras cosas.**

**En portada tenemos a Val… los correspondientes créditos a su dibujante. Nos vemos, gracias por leer.**


End file.
